Part of a god
by nagaruda
Summary: Near never expected to lose. Not like this anyway. This is my shot at a Light wins fic. This fic contains vore, digestion, weight gain and scat. Its s a fic for my NanoWrimo story collection.


It was finally the day to confront the infamous criminal known as Kira in a wear house that Near had rented out. Near had been biding his time to try to prove that the new L, Light Yagami, was actually Kira. But today, near would finally prove to everyone who Light really was and he would bring the man who had killed the real L along with thousands of other people to justice.

Everyone slowly started to filter into the yellow box wear house. Near recognized various members of the Japanese task force along with Light Yagami himself. Near also knew that another person would secretly come in. This person would be Kira's proxy, the person who had the notebook of death that Kira used to murder. This person would be the one who would expose Kira.

Finally, after explaining a few things and putting his plan into motion, Near sat there with the various toys that he had out in front of him as the seconds counted down. If Near was right, then no one would die and all of the names of the people in the room would be written down in the notebook except for the name of Kira himself.

But when the last second finally ticked away, everyone in the room except for two people started to cringe and fall to the ground, some of them clutching their chests. Near could see Light Yagami grinning at him manically as the panicked faces all turned their attention back around to catch one last glimpse of their murderer before their lives fades away from them.

Finally, it fell silent. There was no one else left in the room except for Near and Light.

Light spoke to break it. "I win Near." He slowly stepped close to the boy.

Near slowly backed up, repulsed by the murderer deluded enough to call himself a god. But he knew he probably couldn't escape alive. The person who had written in the notebook, Teru Mikami, already knew his name. If he tried to leave, he would end up dead. Near was the only one left who knew for certain that Light Yagami was actually Kia. He needed to live so that the information could live. Even if the chances of him surviving were very low.

He stopped backing up and glared at light with cold black eyes. "Yes, yes you have."

Light pulled Near closer to himself. "Do you know why I left you alive?"

Near shrugged "It could be for a number of reasons. It would be impossible to predict the exact one because there was a ninety percent chance that you would have killed me with everyone else in the room. It must be a personal reason."

Light chuckled darkly and his grin spread wider as the man with the notebook stepped out from his hiding place behind him. "You're right. It is a personal reason." He slammed Near to the ground hard, climbing on top of him to pin him down and stop him from escaping. "I want to end you myself. You've been a great adversary, so think of it like a reward."

Near's hands clasped into fists, but his face remained blank for the most part aside from the glaring eyes."I see." He curled up a little bit under Light instinctively.

Light glanced back at Mikami. "Mikami, watch. This is what happens to someone who goes against justice and threatens the new world with what they can do."

Mikami nodded. "As you wish."

Suddenly, Light yanked Near up off the ground by his shoulders. Near didn't weigh much and he was short, so it was very easy for light to get him off the ground. Light smirked at Near. "You'll see what it's like to become part of a god."

Near gave him a questioning look. What was he planning? What did Light mean by that phrase?

When light started to open his mouth impossibly wide the answer became clear to him. Near's eyes grew wide with fear and he started shaking a little bit. He had thought of his death a few times, but he had never predicted that it would be like this and he had never before been face to face with it in this way.

Light shoved him forward, slipping Near's head in. He made sure to slide his tongue across Near's face slowly before swallowing down his head. Near tried to struggle a little bit, but his small body was frail and weak. Light easily held him still.

Near's shoulders followed pretty quickly afterwards and Near could tell that Light definitely wasn't wasting any time getting him in. He was down to his hips pretty quickly, getting the chest and waist down easily. Apparently Light was good at swallowing.

Finally, Near's legs were sucked in like a pair of limp pale noodles. Light held them together to stop Near from kicking. When Near tried to somehow rip at Light's throat, he surprisingly found that the muscles were too strong for him to do any damage. Near's feet slipped past Light's lips and they delicately closed behind him, sealing his fate.

As Near entered the stomach, he was forced to curl up in his usual sitting position. It was interesting that the same pose he felt the most comfortable in was the one that he was going to die in. He cringed when acid started to fill the space.

Light Yagami smiled and rubbed his stomach, which was now pretty bloated and was starting to groan and work away at his former adversary. He rubbed it gently. He was glad that reading the weird tips that he had seen in some of the magazines he had bought had finally paid off. Light was a natural, but it was only fitting since he was justice and the god of the new world. 'Get comfortable in there Near.' He thought to himself. 'Because it's the last place you'll see.'

About an hour later, light had fallen asleep and his stomach had gone down by a lot. It was still bloated, but had a less solid and smaller shape. Inside of it though, there wasn't much left of Near. His body and clothes had been painfully broken down into a liquidy form with a few white hairs floating in it, bones, and pieces of cloth. He was ready for the rest of Light's digestive tract.

A small hole opened up in the bottom of the brunette's stomach, draining Near into his intestine. The villi did their job, prodding and taking in whatever they could from the mixture that used to be Near's body. A layer of fat formed on both Light's stomach area and his rear, filling them both out very nicely.

Eventually though, what was left over had to move forward. The almost unrecognizable waste slowly made it's way into Light's colon. The organ eased Near along, taking the water out of him and guiding him into Light's rectum as a very big compacted load of brown waste. There were still a lot of bones in the clumps despite the fact that they were on the smaller side.

It was enough to wake light up. He noticed the huge pressure in his bowels and tried to calmly make his way over to the toilet that was in the bathroom next to his room. 'Well Near,' he thought 'looks like it's time to come out.'

Light sat down and started to try to press the former detective out of his body as his anus spread itself open. Unfortunately, the thing that was the closest to the end was the skull. Light grunted quietly and gripped the toilet seat, shutting his eyes and forcing the first clump of waste out. 'Damn it,' he thought, gritting his teeth 'This guy's still a pain even when he's dead.'

Finally, after a lot of work, Near's whole body was sitting in the toilet. It was a huge of indigestible brown material, some once white clothing fibers that were now stained brown and clumped up but gave them a hard to press out feeling, strands of hair that were still a pail white shade, and lots of bones.

Light sighed and wiped before standing up to look at his work. He laughed quietly at the pile in the toilet and ran his hands along his new stomach and rear where Near now was.


End file.
